MARRY YOUR BEST FRIEND
by greenpurple
Summary: Mikan's mom died and before she passed away she said one important thing. And that is "marry your best friend Mikan". My first story so please bear with me. he3x..Don't forget to leave your reviews. I edited Chapters 1-4. I'm still writing Chapter 5.
1. Farewell Mom

MARRY YOUR BESTFRIEND

by: greenpurple

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE._

_A/N. Guys this is my first story and I hope you will like it._

**CHAPTER 1**

FAREWELL MOM

MIKAN's POV

She was lying on the hospital bed. Her face is pale and she could hardly breathe. Each passing day I thank Kami-sama for giving her another day to live. We've been here for almost a month but still there are no signs of recovery. Any moment I could lose the most precious woman in my life. She was diagnosed of having leukemia and she had already stopped responding to any treatments.

I am still 8 years old. I don't know want would happen to me if mom would leave me at such a young age. I have no family because father died when I was still a baby. I was really worried.

One night when I was sleeping so soundly beside my mother's bed, she woke me up.

"Wake up my little darling, mommy has something important to tell you." Yuka said in a weak voice.

What is it mom?

My dear, my time has already come and I can't stay here for long. You are on your own now. Be brave my dear little one. Even if you are still young I want you to remember one thing…You marry your best friend Mikan. Just like me and your father, so that you'll have a wonderful life in the future.

Mikan hugged her mother and gave her a kiss. And after that moment Yuka closed her eyes and then she passed away peacefully.

"Farewell mom, I know you are with Daddy now and I know the two of you will be my angel. I promise I will be brave and I will make you proud of me."

**Few days after her mother died.**

After a few days after her mother's wake, Mikan transferred to the house of the Imai. This will become her new home from now on. Hotaru's mother is a friend of Yuka and they already agreed that if she will pass away she will be the one to look after her Mikan. 

_Guys please don't forget to leave a review. I will appreciate all your negative and positive comments. Actually this is my first time to write a story so please bear with me. And this chapter is too short.._

_Don't forget to leave a review._

_Thanks!_

_greenpurple :)_


	2. Meet the New Kid

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**CHAPTER 2**

MEET THE NEW KID

Mikan was dreaming about her wedding to a special someone and when they were about to kiss she heard a loud ring from her alarm clock which is given by Hotaru on her last birthday.

Mikan's POV

KRING! KRING! KRING!

"Oh my, I need to hurry for I will be late in Jinno-sensei's class. That teacher would surely put in detention again if I will be late.

Normal POV

Mikan hurriedly took a shower and put on her Gakuen Alice uniform. As always the brunette tied her hair in pigtails. she has never outgrown them even though she's already a junior.

She was walking down the corridor when he suddenly bumped into someone and fell on top of him.

"Hey watch your way little girl." Natsume said sarcastically.

When he spoke up that's the only time Mikan came back to her senses and quickly stood up and dusts her skirt of.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go now." Mikan said shyly.

"Whatever Polka dots, as long as you won't be clumsy again."

Mikan's POV

And why did he call me Polka dots? Oh my!

"You perverted jerk! Mikan said angrily and then she went off.

IN THE CLASSROOM

"Good morning everyone! Mikan said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Good morning too Mikan-chan" the class said in reply.

She then went to her seat at the back. Few minutes later the teacher arrived.

"Good morning everyone, we have a transferee from Gakuen Alice New York. Natsume-kun please come inside and introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 15 years old" he said coldly.

The girls were drooling at him, except of course for the Ice Queen and the brunette. Who could resist the looks of Natsume Hyuuga? A raven haired boy with crimson eyes that could melt you if you're going to stare at him, he was really hot.

"Since Natsume here is a new student, I want you Mikan, to be his partner and you'll be the one to accompany him around the school." Mr. Jinno said to Mikan.

"Natsume, you may seat beside Mikan."

The others were jealous when Mr. Jinno announced that Natsume will be paired up with Mikan. On the other hand Mikan was disgusted. "It's better to be put in detention rather than to be partner with that Hyuuga kid." Mikan said herself.

"So we meet again Polka" Natsume said teasingly.

"Whatever jerk" and she stuck out her tongue. The whole class was shocked. "Did the two of you meet already?" they asked.

Mikan was the first to speak. "Uhm, we suddenly bumped into each other just this morning".

"Hn" was his only reply.

"Okay, class listen now and we will start our class.

The school bell rang and the class has ended.

* * *

><p><em>AN. So how was it? Do you like this chapter? Sorry if it was short._

Don't forget to leave your reviews. It would really help me a lot in writing and be inspired.


	3. Were Partners Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own the plot of this story.

CHAPTER 3

**WERE PARTNERS NOW**

NATSUME'S POV

I'm so happy that the little girl is now my partner. I won't get bored in staying in this school. For sure she's a lot of fun. She has this aura that seems to attract me. I can really make fun of her. Oh, wait! What am I saying that she's attractive?...Definitely she's not.

NORMAL POV

Mikan went into her Sakura tree. In times she is in trouble she went to stay there and relax herself. That is her favorite place in the Academy. She was really in trouble because Mr. Jinno paired her into an arrogant, perverted jerk.

MIKAN'S POV

"Argh! Damn that guy, why is he always like that does he even know how to smile. He always smirks and it seems that he is always in rage and he never seems so friendly". "This is such a difficult situation Mr. Jinno put me into. That teacher should hate me this much for not doing well in his Math class."

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot the assignment Mr. Jinno gave us"

Before she could say any word she was stopped when she heard some creaking of branches. When she looks up she saw the raven haired boy she was talking about a while ago. Her face turned red when the boy went down from the tree and face her.

"Why are you blushing little girl?

Mikan did not say anything and then she turned her back.

"And where do you think your going little girl. Is there anything wrong? Natsume asked teasingly.

"There is nothing wrong Hyuuga and by the way I just want to ask you something. Why are you here in my tree?" Mikan asked.

"I guess you're not the only one who has the right to own this tree Polka." said Natsume

"Whatever jerk, I'm going now my mood is ruin by you!" Mikan blurted out.

"Wait a minute little girl, I still want to talk with you". Natsume said when Mikan was about to leave.

"So here's the deal, I'll let you stay with me in this tree as long as you will help me in our assignment because I really suck when it comes to Math" said Mikan.

"And what makes you think that I will help you?"

"It's because were partners and I heard that you are good in Math, so please help me Hyuuga." Mikan said in a pleading voice with matching puppy eyes. She really looks cute when she does this because of her big brown eyes.

"Okey fine, I'll help you as long as you will call me by my first name." Natsume said.

"Fine, I'll call you Natsume and you should also stop calling me by stupid names."

"Deal" Natsume said and he extended his right arm to Mikan and they shake hands.

(**A/N**: Mikan's line in Normal font while Natsume's line is italized)

"From now on will become friends?"

"_Hn" _

"_Meet me in my room 7:00 pm sharp and I'll teach you about our assignment"_

"Thanks a lot Nasume, you're not that evil as I thought, hahaha"

"_Whatever just don't be late Polka"._

"Arghhh! I told you not to call me names, you're such a meanie Natsume."

"_Hn"_

END OF CHAPTER

So how do you like it guys? I'm really sorry for updating late. Please don't forget to leave a review. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions will be accepted…he6x…


	4. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

CHAPTER 4

**START OF SOMETHING NEW**

Mikan knocked on Natsume's door. And the seemingly fresh Natsume Hyuuga opened the door with only his towel wrapped around his waist. He was really a hottie when Mikan saw him. And surely when his fangirls would see this, they would surely drop their jaw. But Mikan is not his fangirl so he doesn't care at all. Droplets of water are still dripping from his hair which means he had just taken a shower. Mikan gulped and turn her back.

"Natsume, aren't you going to change first. You should have at least put some shirt on before letting me in.

"_Whatever little girl, just come in and sit down in the couch and I'll change for a while."_

Mikan looked around the room it was also as big as hers but it has a different shade. The wall is painted with a shade of blue that is appealing to the eye. His room was neat and everything was in order. In the right corridor there was a magazine rack fully loaded with Natsume's favorite manga and a study table wherein his laptop was on top of it. Mikan noticed a picture frame hanging in the wall it was a photo of a raven haired boy and he was holding the hands of a cute little girl which almost have the same features of him.

"That girl must be his little sister and she must have cared for her so much. How I wish I had a brother just like him. If only my parents didn't leave me at such a young age maybe I could also have a sibling just like Natsume." Mikan thought to herself.

"_What are you looking at there Mikan?"_

Mikan was shocked to hear a voice from behind her. It was Natsume's.

"Uhm, just nothing I was just looking at your picture, how I wish I had a brother."

"_Hn"_ Come_ on now Mikan and let's answer the assignment because for sure it's really hard and I know you can't answer it easily."_

"Fine"

"_Try to answer this equation"_

ABC is a right triangle. The length of its perimeter is equal to 60 units and the size of its area is equal 150 units2. Find its two sides and hypotenuse.

"Ne! Natsume I don't know how to answer this one. I don't have any idea on how to solve it, can you please just teach me. Please!"

"_You should first try solving it before giving up. Always remember that every Math equation has an answer and you just have to figure out how to do it. Don't quit easily"_

"_Get it Little Girl?"_

"Okey! But first tell me the basics then maybe I can do it."

"_The perimeter, the area and Pythagorian theorems gives three equations as follows:_

_a + b + h = 60_

_(1 / 2) a b = 150 or a b = 300_

_a 2 + b 2 = h 2_

"_You should remember these formulas, get it?"_

"Okey, I will. Then, how do I solve the problem?"

_Rewrite the equation a + b + h = 60 as follows_

a + b = 60 – h

_Square both sides_

(a + b)2 = (60 - h)2

_Expand both sides_

a2 + b2 + 2 a b = 602 + h2 - 120 h

_Combine the equation a__2__ + b__2__ = h__2__ with the above equation to obtain_

2 a b = 602 - 120 h

_a b is known to be equal to 300, hence the above equation becomes_

600 = 602 - 120 h

_Solve for h to obtain_

h = 25 units

_Substitute h by 25 in the equation a + b + h = 60 to obtain_

a + b = 60 - 25 = 35

_Substitute h by 25 in the equation a + b + h = 60 to obtain_

a + b = 60 - 25 = 35

_Since a b = 300, then b = 300 / a which is substituted in the equation a + b = 35 to obtain_

a + 300 / a - 35 = 0

_Multiply all terms by a to obtain a quadratic equation of the form_

a2 + 300 - 35 a = 0

_Solve the above equation to obtain two solutions_

a = 20 and a = 15

_Use the equation a b = 300 to obtain _

when a 20 , b = 15 and when a = 15 , b = 20

_The two sides of the right triangle and the hypotenuse are, respectively, given by_

15 units, 20 units and 25 units.

_That's it…that's the answer to problem 1. You try to answer the other problems, so that you will also know. Then let me check your work. _

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan said in a cheerful voice. Now she has an idea how to solve the other problems.

"_Hn, whatever Polka". _

They studied for about three hours and answered the assignment in their Geometry class. Mikan was really exhausted then, she instantly fell asleep and rested her head on the table. It was already 10 o'clock in the evening.

"_Mikan, wake up you sleepy head. You're not in your room remember." _

"_Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, I said you wake up."_

But whatever Natsume did, it's no use, Mikan had fallen into deep slumber and it's really hard for him to wake her up. Natsume was pissed already.

NATSUME'S POV

"How could this girl just fall into sleep without even realizing that she's not in her room and to think she's with a guy? She's really stupid or maybe she trusts me this much already." "Hn"

Natsume was confused but soon he decided to believe in the latter. He decided to carry Mikan bridal style. Good thing he finds Mikan's key inside her bag and the keychain has a Room Number.

As he was carrying Mikan back into her room he stared for a while in the sleeping figure he has in his hands. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, Natsume said to himself.

After few minutes of walking, Natsume reached Mikan's room and slid the key to open the door. He laid down the peaceful sleeping brunette in her bed. And for a while he stared at the sleeping little girl again. She has an alluring face that attracted him. Her lips are so kissable. But then he decided that he should not stay longer its past 10 o'clock in the evening, he need to go back to his room and get some sleep or else he might do something to the sleeping brunette.

**THE NEXT DAY**

MIKAN'S POV

".KRING! KRING!" KRING!

"Ah, I hate this stupid thing that keeps on ringing; damn this alarm clock Hotaru gave me. But wait, I don't think I have returned in my room last night I remember I had fallen asleep in Natsume's room. Ne, did he carry me all the way or did he wake me up? Whatever it is, I need to get up and get ready for school or I'll be late again. And then I'll just ask him later"

"I'm really such a baka for not remembering things. Aishh!" She said to herself

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted her classmates with a warm smile.

"Good morning too Mikan-chan" they replied.

"Good morning Hotaru" but as she was about to hug her best friend/sister, Hotaru pushed her back.

"I told you to "nth" time Mikan don't you dare hug me or else you'll always get hurt." Hotaru said coldly.

Even though they were like sisters but Hotaru treats Mikan bitterly, but deep inside her she really cared a lot for her idiotic and bubbly best friend. They were even more like sisters especially when Mikan's mother died and Hotaru's mother took good care of her. But whatever it is this is what Hotaru's attitude towards our brunette. But Mikan didn't care at all. She just loves Hotaru so much.

After greeting Hotaru, Mikan went right into her seat at the back wherein Natsume was sitting beside her chair with his face covered with his beloved manga.

"Good morning Natsume-kun"

"_Hn, whatever"_

"Why are you like that, you should at least greet me too rather than to just say "whatever".

"_Whatever"_

"You're such a meanie!" Mikan said with a pouting lip.

Right after class Natsume went into their Sakura tree while Mikan went out with her friends, namely Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka. The five of them went straight into the cafeteria to have some snacks. Right after ordering Mikan remembered something. Natsume wasn't there. So she decided to leave the group and look for Natsume. After all he is her partner and his new in school.

"See you later guys, I still have to do something"

"Hey wait up Mikan were not done yet!" Anna called out.

"I'll be going first; there is something important I need to do"

And with that she went off and hurriedly walks towards her Sakura tree. She knows that Natsume is there and she wants to ask him about him last night.

"Hey, Natsume I know you are up there could you please go down now. I brought you some snacks as a sign of my gratitude for teaching me last night."

"_Just climb up her Mikan"_

"Natsume, I can't climb."

"_Don't worry Little girl I'll help you anyway. Just grab my hand and I'll pull you, but just be careful."_

With the help of Natsume, Mikan really managed to climb up into the tree.

"Natsume, did you carry me to my room last night?"

"_No! you just walk all by yourself, and what made you think that I would do that?"_

"_For being such an idiot that is why you forget almost everything that concerns you." Natsume said mockingly. _

"Whatever, I was just asking anyway. Next time try to answer me politely."

They stayed in the tree until the school bell rang again. Natsume was the first to go down and he helps Mikan in going own the tree. Even though he is rude, he still has a soft side.

* * *

><p><em>Since I still don't have any idea on how to finish writing Chapter 5, I decided to edit this chapter as well as the first three chapters also. <em>

_Till next time. Please don't forget to leave a review._

_Thanks for reading : ))_

_~greenpurple~ _

_11/28/11_


End file.
